


Hummingbird

by silentsong (wisteriasong)



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Holiday Writing Challenge, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriasong/pseuds/silentsong
Summary: In which Minato finds out that his old friend, Kujikawa Rise, has become an idol.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Minato Arisato, Kujikawa Rise/Persona 3 Protagonist
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A rare pair from the old days of Tumblr RP days, and a guilty pleasure ship I found cute during the whole "wedding" scene in Persona Q: Shadow Labyrinth
> 
> This is my 12 days of Christmas challenge to myself to serve as both a gift to friend, and a warm-up to write more for the upcoming year

He recalls the day when he spent his summer with a relative in Inaba. His stroll around the quaint town led to him making it to the playground and encountering her. Eyes downcast while on the swing set, he isn’t sure of what to say until he hears her humming a tune.

Then finally he introduces himself and spends the time playing with the younger girl until she asks him if he enjoys music.

The next thing he knew, he’s spent most of his day with her.

Music seemed to just bring them together just like that.

They became pen pals when he had to leave, but summer was always a time to look forward to because of visits to Inaba. They shared music, made a few tunes and recommended artists based on their own preferences.

But alas, times change and certain things are just not in one’s control.

The visits every summer had ceased since his family moved to Iwatodai.

With the adjustments and the gradual increase of workload took place, the letters became infrequent. Fortunately they were able to share their new phone numbers and message the other from time to time.

After one mundane yet hectic day in class, Minato finds a message from his old friend that takes him aback.

He finds out that she, Kujikawa Rise, has become an idol.


	2. Inspired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His kindness since they met is her fire that keeps her going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, this challenge is suddenly not going all too well because I almost forgot about committing myself to writing daily until Christmas WOO
> 
> But hey, I did it so here's chapter two!

No one really expected much from her.

She was a shy girl after all. She didn’t really have any friends until she met Minato. He was one of the few kids within her age that approached her genuine warmth. It wasn’t something she was exactly used to back in the day.

She was considered an outsider.

She always found it so hard to connect with others.

If it weren’t for him, she wonders where she’d be right now. Then again, perhaps she still would have become an idol even without his intervention in her life. Her current circumstances are thanks to her aunt who saw her singing and dancing in her room one day.

If anything, she did gain confidence from the incident.

But it never really resolved the friend issue.

Rise found herself more than she was before. At times she’d question her peers for befriending her. Whether they really wanted to be friends with Rise, the once timid girl from Inaba or Risette.

Still, she would smile through it all.

Regardless, Risette is a part of her. And if they were using her, she at least still had one friend. He may not be with her physically at the moment, but his kindness since they met is her fire that keeps her going.

And as Risette, she hopes to be able to inspire others by emitting the same warmth.


	3. Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Risette steps on the stage, the crowd cheers. She waves at them, a bright smile curves her pink lips.
> 
> And for some reason, it just leaves Minato stunned for a moment.
> 
> She’s both recognizable and unrecognizable all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clutch writing is apparently my thing now. But then again, had a pretty tough day with online reqs but I'm goods for now!
> 
> Some notes for this chapter:  
> [1] Age gap between Minato and Rise is two years apart for this AU, so for this chapter you can expect Rise to be 15, while Minato is turning 17  
> [2] Given the canon divergence of this, there's no Dark Hour. Just happy high school youth times for Minato (yay!!!), minus the whole thinking about his future lmao

When he heard news of the announcement of Risette’s first show in Iwatodai, Minato marked his calendar.

He first hears it from Rise as a 'maybe' she'll have a show nearby, hoping he could make it.

After all, this may be a once in a while chance given how different their lives are now.

While she's been moving up in her career and possibly life, he was your average honors student hoping not to have some sort existential life this early in time given graduation was fast approaching.

So while he does want to see her, he acknowledges the reality that maybe he won't get to actually see her.

Regardless of it all, excitement and nervousness fills his very being about seeing a rather long time friend. Would she notice him up stage? Let alone recognize him? For people who would check on each other now and again through messages, never was it a thought to really send pictures.

They were always fine with just texting.

Then again, maybe it was for the nostalgia factor, having written letters prior to their current ownership of phones.

He goes with two friends to her show. Junpei and Yukari were the ones who told him all about it, and noted the way his eyes seemed to light up at the mention of the idol. Junpei obviously teases him for it, but he doesn’t really let it get to him.

He hasn’t seen her for a while so of course he’d perk up at the mention of her.

He missed her.

The moment Risette steps on the stage, the crowd cheers. She waves at them, a bright smile curves her pink lips.

And for some reason, it just leaves Minato stunned for a moment.

She’s both recognizable and unrecognizable all at once.

Looking in his direction, something changes in her eyes, and he can’t help but notice how they just seemed to brighten up all the more. She gives a wink his way, leaving a few male fans (including Junpei) swooned for a moment. Immediately after such, she greets the crowd, thanks them for coming before the actual show starts.

For some reason, all Minato can think of is he hopes that wink was because she’s seen him. It’s wishful thinking given the sea of people around him and the whole area…

_ … But he hopes so anyway. _

The shy girl from Inaba has become a shining star.


	4. Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment she sees him looking at her, she gives the same smile as she did back in the concert.
> 
> Once again, Minato finds himself hit with the feeling of familiar unfamiliarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still night writing because I've been studying about clinical drug trials and vaccines.
> 
> But virology aside, here's some fluff for the day!
> 
> We finally get to see them reunited for real <3

He’s on a walk around the street, yet his mind is a bit distracted. Definitely not a good state to be in while out and about, but he just can’t help it.

For some reason, his mind keeps gravitating to the memory of seeing her onstage.

His friends call it post concert depression. They all did enjoy the concert very much after all, and a few of her songs were still ringing their heads after the event itself.

Along with that, despite the heat, the noise, the fact that she performed for a good hour or so, the idol seemed to never look exhausted or drained.

She promised to give her best performance, and it seems that she did deliver that.

A sudden message on his phone gets him back to reality. Minato immediately assumes it’s Junpei asking to hang out, but is proven otherwise the moment he sees the sender’s name.

_ ‘U! the cute blue boy! look to ur right!’ _

He complies almost immediately, and finds a brunette in a beige cloche hat and glasses looking his way. The moment she sees him looking at her, she gives the same smile as she did back in the concert.

Once again, Minato finds himself hit with the feeling of familiar unfamiliarity.

He walks up to her and he greets her with a warm smile, “Hey.”

“Hey there, stranger.” She says with a grin.

Moments after, Rise immediately throws herself in his arms to which Minato finds himself startled and caught off-guard.

Regardless, he catches her and they spend a good few seconds in each other's embrace, until someone — he presumes to be Rise’s manager or guardian — coughs at the scene. Rise then grins sheepishly at him and her manager before pulling away.

Ah right, the possibility of paparazzi and media garnering shots of things like this were likely.

Still, joy bubbles up in him seeing a friend he hasn’t seen for so long.

It was like being reintroduced to a new friend once again.


	5. Young Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure it led to a mini lecture from Inoue-san, but still, it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost halfway, but boy oh boy am I struggling. Still, writing a story like this has been rather cathartic.
> 
> For this chapter, we get Rise's POV on a few things that have taken place. It's all fluff and friendship in this one

There’s a surge of happiness that bubbled up within her seeing him.

It started with the concert; somehow in the sea of people watching her, she catches sight of him in the crowd. Or at least, she hoped it was him, remembering the key features of her childhood friend.

Blue hair and soothing blue eyes.

Seeing him along the street, she wanted to run up to him right away but she was uncertain if getting his attention upright would be a good approach; it definitely wasn't a rational one. What if it isn't him? And so, she texted the number from her letters with her friend, and much to her surprise, it was him.

_It was really him._

Shyness be damned, she embraced him without thinking.

Sure it led to a mini lecture from Inoue-san, but still, it was worth it.

After a quick introduction of Minato to her manager, Inoue-san, she insisted on some alone time with her old friend. While a bit hesitant at the idea, Inoue allowed her to go out on her own. If anything, she had Minato with her so she wasn’t completely on her own; she was with someone who most likely knows the town as it was the back of his hand.

The main condition: Keep low and don’t make a scene.

The two of them then make their way to Chagall Cafe in Paulownia Mall as suggested by her companion.

The place is quaint, quiet and actually pretty peaceful. Rise takes in the ambience with a deep breath.

For a girl who has been on quite the grind and training over her pre-teens, it seems as if there are days she’s forgotten how a break feels like.

She should probably thank Inoue for the extra day, or she wouldn’t be having a moment like this right now.

Nor would she have been able to bump into Minato at all.

They immediately begin the conversation with sharing how each of them have been. After all, it’s been a good few years since they’ve had the chance to actually sit down and chat. They share a few stories after asking how the other has been in rather thorough detail.

Minato talks about a few academic woes, as well as admitting to keeping tabs on her given how one of his friends would not stop talking about her, which she finds rather amusing.

“A lot of people really love you, you know.” He tells her with a small smile, “But then again seeing you up on stage the other day, you just seem to have the charm. You’re not exactly the shy girl I met years ago. You’ve grown a lot.”

Such words make her giggle a little. “You sound like an old man.” She teases him.

Minato sneers a bit. “I might as well be, but getting to talk to you like this makes me feel like we’re back in the playground again.”

And to those words, Rise flashes a smile before they both take a sip of their coffee.

She can’t help but agree.


	6. Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t realize it at first, but he does feel himself smiling on his own from time to time. And eventually, it does become a realization that he does look forward to hearing from her a little more compared to before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6! We are halfway through this self-imposed writing challenge, folks! (Though there _might_ be an additional chapter or two depending on how this goes. But for now, only time and my brain cells for the remainder of the next six days will tell
> 
> Today we focus on the aftermath of their short reunion
> 
> I really need to manage my time better, but oh well! To hopes that I can be a more productive human being by tomorrow to be more efficient ahaha

Since their encounter, weekly checkup texts have become a bit more frequent and colorful.

And it's led to them replying to each other as soon and as much as they could.

While Minato found his life a little less lively as Rise’s, the girl insisted on him sending photos. The pictures could be of anything within a mundane day: food, the sky… Rise is a believer of them being able to convey a thousand words, and she wanted a broader picture of Iwatodai given how she was unable to see everything for herself given she was only in the area for less than 5 days.

It was weird to Minato at first; he wasn’t exactly one to take shots. Oftentimes, it was his friends who initiated them so for him to start doing such a thing was immediately inquired by his two close friends who immediately decided to give him a hand especially after finding out the girl he’s sending photos to is the one and only Risette.

“We gotta impress her,” Junpei exclaims and Yukari nods in agreement.

In return, Rise sends him a handful of images as well. She initially sent him photos of her daily life as an idol. On some days, he’d receive mirror selfies of her after a session of practice. On others it would be either the scenery of cities she’s gone to given shootings and gigs, some selfies or a dessert during her so-called cheat meals.

_ ‘Isn’t that your 3rd dessert this week?’ _ He sends.

She replies to him almost immediately,  _ ‘shush :p’ _

Their little interactions on the phone bring a smile to his face. He doesn’t realize it at first, but he does feel himself smiling on his own from time to time. And eventually, it does become a realization that he does look forward to hearing from her a little more compared to before.


	7. Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But then again, this never was a thought until this moment. Maybe it’s the college fatigue and cabin fever to get out of the routine of academics and the occasional drinking to unwind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late late late, but today I baked baked baked!!! I made cookies for Christmas because we all need sweets in the midst of academics and social isolation
> 
> For this chapter, guess you can say 'owo??? feelings???' but it's mostly implied more or less. There's also been a time skip for this one, given Rise graduated from high school, she is 17 while Minato is probs turning 19. You can probably expect another time skip like this after a chapter or two

As time passes, things tend to change.

Rise has figured that a hiatus while figuring out her future seems like a good plan after graduating from high school. 

He’s not sure how she did it, but regardless, Minato congratulated her, all while wishing he could have attended her graduation. But alas, college is a pain in the backside metaphorically and on the lower back literally. The least he did was order her flowers while she’s staying with her grandmother.

After an hour working on an editing project, he stands and stretches from his work station. Coincidentally, his phone pings and he grabs it from his nightstand before plopping himself to the soft embrace of his mattress.

Opening his device, he sees pictures sent by Rise. From photos with two friends, Kanji and Naoto, as well as photos with someone Minato does not recall seeing in photos she’s sent. In the latest photo, she’s seen hugging a man with silver hair that leads to curiosity that gets the better of him.

_ ‘Boyfriend?”  _ He sends immediately after typing before staring into the ceiling.

A strange feeling bubbles inside him. Perhaps it’s jealousy given how he can’t spend time with her?

But then again, this never was a thought until this moment. Maybe it’s the college fatigue and cabin fever to get out of the routine of academics and the occasional drinking to unwind.

Another ping catches his attention, to which he sees Rise’s response.

_‘i wish_ _(┳Д┳)_ _’_

So a crush, he concludes. He starts messaging to ask about how being a fresh graduate feels like up until Rise follows up with another message.

_ ‘i mean he’s cute, but u know senpai cute’ _

‘ _ I didn’t need an explanation of your preference, Kujikawa’ _

_ ‘u asked and it seemed appropriate to explain uwu’ _

He chuckles in response, ready to stand up on his feet to work again until his phone rings for the third time within less than five minutes.

_ ‘so why’d u ask?’ _

_ ‘Seemed like you were all clingy’ _

_ ‘hey If u were around for my grad, i’d do the same to u tho’ _

The thought of that brings a smile to his face. He suddenly feels the need to apologize for not being with her on a pretty momentous day, but instead he decides to just let his fingers do the typing and send.

_ ‘If that’s your way of saying you miss me, then I miss you too’ _


	8. Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise still has the sparkle in her eyes, while he’s the jaded college student who still doesn’t know his place in the world at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to write this chapter yesterday, but Sunday is a rest day ahaha (Also, mathematically, I may have started this writing thing too early since this ends Christmas if I didn't skip a day like what I'm doing rn lol)
> 
> I also admit I'm pretty impressed with myself in a sense that I never thought I could commit to writing for more than two hours straight but wow here we are
> 
> From our light chapters, welcome to Rise's existential crisis because she's turning 18 and feels like she doesn't have much of a direction in life and is tired (big mood)

The best part of college was the small break after the semester.

It was a few weeks, but a few weeks that students will be grateful for despite the impending deadlines and introduction to new professors (good or bad) during the new semester. For now, the things that mattered was rest and the ability to actually spend leisure time without guilt.

Figuring that it has been too long, Minato decides his destination for a break was to head to Inaba after talking to his relatives of the arrangement. It was also all the more timely given Rise’s break; uncertainty aside, she also wanted to help her grandmother in the town’s tofu shop, Marukyu Tofu.

He enters the store, immediately greeted by two voices by the counter. One voice being awfully familiar, making him smile a bit in response. 

And moments after, he’s embraced, recalling that one similar moment when they were reunited after years.

* * *

He waits for her to finish her work.

While he did offer his assistance, the Kujikawa family politely declined. Rise’s grandmother couldn’t help tease her granddaughter about the number of cute boys she’s acquainted with. The choice of marriage was brought up as a joke, which results in Rise feigning a pout despite the rising color of her cheeks.

It was pretty adorable to witness.

“You didn’t mention you’d be here so soon, you know.” Rise tells him as she steps out of the store. “A warning would have been nice.

“I kept it as a surprise.” He simply replies.

A smile curves his lips upwards as she giggles a little. They then walk together, already knowing their destination without needing to tell each other where they want to go.

They make it to the old park. Minato notes the changes in the area, especially the change of the swing set into one much newer and practically pristine. No one else was really within the vicinity, save for a family having a picnic and two kids racing each other to go on the slide. 

Seeing that the swing was vacant, they took their seats as if it were second nature.

Then again, it was such from years before.

Given that Rise had been doing most of the questioning over their walk, he decides that it’s probably his turn to ask her how she’s been.

“So how’s handling that post-grad crisis of yours?” He asks.

Rise shrugs. “Still indecisive with what to do with my life honestly. I’m lucky the hiatus gives me some breathing time if ever I do decide to make a debut again. Inoue-san says not to take too long, but I don’t know if what I’m doing is actually… right.”

Given the years of training and going about, it was understandable to just wonder about such things. Minato was aware of the days she would be socially exhausted and drained from various interactions, rumors and stalkers that would come her way. There would also be days that she would find herself frustrated by her limits, frustrated by her inability to do much more in a day or handle the stress that comes with fame. 

It was a side that Rise would often not show, but there were moments, instances in pictures and in the tone of her messages that she would show her vulnerability and confusion as idol work became both a blessing and a chore all at once. Prior to her hiatus, such days seemed more frequent. Without a doubt, Risette was worn out and wanted a break from the bag of feelings burdening her.

Sure she did have him and the rest of her friends to support her through it, but a question mostly likely lingered in her head.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love making people smile. I love singing and dancing, but am I going through all this right? Is… Is the stress of training and fame really all worth it?”

Minato notices how her eyes are downcast, but she immediately realizes how she had shifted the tone between them. 

Rise panics a bit, hands covering her face in embarrassment, “Oh gosh I sound like such a downer!!! You could have said something! I get to spend time with you like this after a long time, but gosh I dropped the existential bomb just like that.”

He doesn’t say anything immediately. He stands up from his seat, standing behind the swing seat Rise is sitting on. He then settles his hands on her shoulders, startling her slightly while likely stopping the ruminating on her current internal crisis.

“I’m a friend, I’m supposed to listen to your worries if you do allow me.” He reassures her, “And I came to Inaba to make sure you’re okay, so I don’t mind listening.”

He adds, “I can’t answer your question. It’s a decision to make yourself, but…” He tugs the swing of his companion before giving her a soft push.

“H-hey!”

Rise squeaks from the sudden motion, the swing beginning to oscillate. He pushes her once again, and the motion gets higher. The initial surprise from the idol dissipates and instead she finds herself relaxing, and eventually finds herself giggling.

She is simply enjoying the moment given rather than thinking and eventually overthinking.

He hopes what he’s doing right now eases her mind for the moment they’re together. As much as he does want to help her through her questions, he himself isn’t the best help to these things.

Rise still has the sparkle in her eyes, while he’s the jaded college student who still doesn’t know his place in the world at all.

And knowing Rise, the answer would come to her eventually. He can tell she’s been pushing herself for an answer, a resolution to her scary question, but such things take time.

The least he can do is be there, and help her push through it.

By the end of the day, regardless of her decision, he will be there.


	9. Realize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But then again, if there was one thing constant in life, change never dissipates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! I am obviously very very late and past my initial deadline, but you know, it's fine! We'll try to get this done before New Year though!
> 
> For this chapter, it's more of a musings chapter like the first few, but we get some developments in regards to Rise uwu
> 
> Happy reading, and thank you so much for the support <3

Strange how feelings can just change.

But then again, if there was one thing constant in life, change never dissipates.

Change occurs daily. From the moment of one’s conception, change occurs in ways such as growth, differences in things such as height, weight, tone, and appearance.

Growing older, change becomes such an apparent companion. Switching perspectives, changing attitudes and world views, it’s all a part of the natural cycle of life. These things can be gradual until either the overflow of realization or steady acceptance of it all.

Rise’s life is one filled with instantaneous changes, starting from when she did choose the life of an idol. 

So when gradual changes in her feelings were starting to come to her, things felt strange initially.

Excitement had always been part of the feelings that came with spending time with Minato. His break and her hiatus allowed for them to spend time just as they did back in their younger summer days. However, it occurred to her how her cheeks would warm, how heart rate would seem to quicken when he walks by her, and especially during the moments she’d walk backwards to look at him as they chat, only to be grabbed as she was about to bump a person or thing in their path.

Other days, when business days were a bit hectic or packed, Minato would offer a hand in the store. Touching as it is, it didn’t help that her grandmother would compliment him and show signs of approval of him being a potential partner and even spouse someday.

But the thing is, such things are actions of human decency, why would she find herself flustered and enamored by such menial actions and circumstances? 

Then it hits her like a soft pat on the head, as her mind recalls the moment they had together when she was venting her worries and her feelings of confusion over the future.

He didn’t speak nor give her a response, and yet… things just seemed to feel lighter.

And from then on, things just happened to be clear.

Much like change, she hopes that he too would be someone as constant by her side.


	10. Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide to put the life questions aside for one day. For their last day together before they both need to hustle and grind in their respective lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are reaching the last few chapters, so we finally get the development of them of being more than friends. I actually realized how this was more of a growth story more than it is a love story, but I suppose that's part of it.
> 
> After all, what is love without the other aspects and mysteries of life, right?

The days together were refreshing.

But alas, much like in the past, such days together would have to come to an end.

After much thinking, Rise had found herself wanting to return to the idol business. On the other hand, Minato has decided to figure his life and himself a little more. They’re both growing, figuring out the world and their lives given the changes to take place for them in various aspects.

However, they decide to put the life questions aside for one day. For their last day together before they both need to hustle and grind in their respective lives.

Rise takes Minato to Okina City for a pretty cheesy romcom. While the guy isn’t much of a fan for the genre, he found himself enjoying it nonetheless.

If it was because of the company or the film itself, he couldn’t tell but he also didn’t seem to mind.

After such, they look around the stores together, mostly window shopping and browsing around until they reach Okina Station’s bookstore. They take the time together to talk about newly released albums and artists.

Going through CDs that piqued their interest, Minato finds himself discussing a few technicalities of sound and music theory. He never really showed such a side when speaking with her, but a part of him just seems to be rather relieved and overjoyed at the way she just listened intently to him (while talking about a few insider scoops of the music industry she swore him to keep to his grave).

When dusk came, they opted to head back to the quaint town of Inaba. The walk between them is silent until Rise turns around to him, walking backwards with caution.

She smiles at him, “Thank you.”

The sudden expression of gratitude confuses Minato initially so he asks, “For…?”

“For being with me even if we’re more than a few kilometers apart.”

The two then share a smile before stopping a few meters away from Marukyu Tofu. Despite the smiles, a tinge of sadness fills the air. Minato can’t help but think that it’s from the fact that they’ll both be back to reality soon.

And that reality meant, not being able to spend moments like this.

That it meant a reality far apart.

His thoughts are put into a pause yet again as he finds Rise taking hold of his hands. He stands motionless, eyes watching her intently as she looks at him with a warm gaze.

Sure things will be back to ‘normal’ the next day, but they can at least savor the company a little more.

And hoping tomorrow comes a little less sooner.


	11. Ephemeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days together were fulfilling and light, but life doesn’t allow for the ideal to stay forever.
> 
> Regardless of whether one is a city boy or an idol, reality doesn't allow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to the last chapter! And in a few hours or so, we reach the end of the year and this as well. I do hope to write about these two more, so hopefully that's something to look forward in 2021, yeah?
> 
> Also, thank you again for the support in spite of the rather rare pair. It means a lot and I hope to continue to write things that make me and others smile ^^

It was time to go, and so Rise insisted to walk him to the station. Given she was still leaving in a day or two to go back to idol work (and eventually online classes in Musical Creativity), she had some time to spare before packing, running last errands for her grandmother, and of course, seeing him off.

The bittersweet atmosphere fills the air, but they do what they can to keep the air as light as they can.

However, the moment they reach the station, it seems that the atmosphere then sets in. The smile on their faces fade for a moment as they stand at the platform.

“This is it,” Rise breaks the silence. “Message me when you’re back in Iwatodai, okay?”

Minato nods, “Of course.”

He notices the sad look on her eyes, and does what he can to ease it. He pats her head, “We’ll see each other again, you know.”

“Maybe in a year or two.”

“Don’t be like that, Kujikawa. We can always call, you know.”

He’s certain she knows that, but feels the need to remind her anyway. Though he can’t blame her for feeling that way. The days together were fulfilling and light, but life doesn’t allow for the ideal to stay forever.

Regardless of whether one is a city boy or an idol, reality doesn't allow it.

“I’ll miss you.” He tells her.

It takes her aback for a moment, but she smiles immediately afterwards. The moment breaks as the announcement of the train routing to Iwatodai arrives.

Minato double checks his items, and they wish each other the best given what lies ahead. They share one last embrace before Minato checks his things one last time, until Rise suddenly speaks up yet again.

“You know I love you, right?”

His cheeks redden in response, but he doesn’t seem to hesitate in giving a response back.

“I love you too.” 


	12. Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on.
> 
> Regardless of what has passed, life goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the last chapter of Hummingbird! I really want to thank you guys for the support, it really means a lot. This little self-imposed challenge of mine has become more than just a writing project. It's become an inspiration to keep writing and hope to keep sharing pieces that I hope will make at least one person feel something.
> 
> While this story is at its end, we are just at the beginning for these two music lovers! To hopes of writing more about them this year, and a happy New Year to all!
> 
> (Late post because guess who had too much wine and sangria last night woo :D)

A few weeks have passed since their farewell in Okina Station. While something they both dreaded knowing they would be apart yet again, current circumstances wouldn’t allow for the convenience of instant company from one another. Though it was rather hard to accept despite the familiarity of the distance, they know they have to keep moving.

Life goes on.

Regardless of what has passed, life goes on.

While Rise has returned to the spotlight, Minato has found himself exploring career options through freelancing and commissions by schoolmates and club members of his university.

In spite of missing the other, they acknowledge the need to move; like they always have since they were younger.

After a day of fan signing and meetups, Rise lies on her room’s couch. She lets out an exhale, raising her legs on the arm rest to let them rest. She then checks her phone for messages; a habit developed from the frequent messages and updates from Minato.

She contemplates over either getting up and taking a warm bath, or messaging him to see if he’s still alive in spite of his current workload.

Luckily enough, she doesn’t have to check upon receiving a call from her distant companion.

And she answers almost immediately.

“This better be important,” she teases. “You don’t usually call.”

The idol hears him chuckle a bit.  _ “Today’s a little different.” _

“Why so?”

_ “Because I missed you a little more than usual.” _

She scoffs, despite the reddening of her cheeks and the smile curving her lips. “So cheesy.”

_ “Says the girl who said she loved me before I left.” _

He hasn’t let that go, and somehow it just gets her all giddy with delight.

They may still be finding themselves and their place in the world, but it’s fine.

Things do come eventually.

Some things take a while, and others a long time or even a lifetime.

What matters is to advance, but also to take the time to relish life.


End file.
